Jaloux
by Incarcerem
Summary: Partez à la découverte des pensées et sentiments de Ron lors de la victoire de Gryffondor au cour du match de Quidditch !


_Jaloux_  
Description : Partez à la découverte des pensées et sentiments de Ron lors de la victoire de Gryffondor au cour du match de Quidditch !

Annonce :  
Disclaimer : tout à JKR, malheureusement...

Chapitre unique

Dans la salle fusaient cris et larmes de joie, tandis que la bière au beurre coulait à flot. Gryffondor venait de gagner le match de Quidditch qui l'opposait à Serpentard, ce qui plaçait la maison première dans le classement de la coupe des quatre maisons. Pour mon premier match en temps que gardien, j'avais assuré, selon Harry, et je me délectais de la chanson créée à mon égard. Sur toutes les lèvres elle apparaissait, j'étais leur roi, incontestablement. On m'acclamait de toute part, frappait des mains, me félicitait, certains me regardant envieux, d'autres, admiratifs. Mais le seul regard auquel je prêtais réellement attention, c'était le sien, c'était le sien qui me faisait le plus plaisir. Mais à chaque fois que je la vois, je me dis que jamais je ne serai digne d'elle. Elle, avide de connaissances, même des plus factices, m'aimer moi, bon à rien naïf et inintéressant ? Bien sur, je la connais depuis plus longtemps que les autres. Mais je regrette un peu car cela me réserve plus la place de grand frère, ou de meilleur ami, celui auquel on ne cache rien. Mais j'aimerai tellement être plus.

Toujours perdu dans la contemplation de mes pensées, je n'aperçus pas la fusée violette courir vers moi et je fus projeté littéralement à travers la salle, un parfum de rose remplissant désagréablement mes narines. Son noeud papillon placé dans ses cheveux et ses ongles pastels me donnèrent envie de vomir, idem pour ses chaussure beiges clairs et bleues teintées de rouge. Tous ces froufrous inutiles renforçaient' l'idée de Lavande n'était qu'une fille qui voulait, et cherchait, à se faire remarquer.

Mais je n'avais toujours pas digéré l'humiliation que m'avait fait subir Cormac Mc Laggen. Alors je passa une main dans les cheveux mi-bouclés mi-frisés de cette fille qui m'étreignait et je l'enserrais encore plus fort, la soulevant et la faisant tourbillonner dans les airs, sous les regards à moitié complices des Gryffondors. Pendant que le tissus de sa robe volait autour de moi, je m'appliqua à regarder Hermione avec une insistance toute particulière. M'assurant qu'elle m'observait, j'enfouis mon visage dans les cheveux de Lavande et j'inspira profondément son parfum. L'odeur de rose et de crème vanille m'écoeurant, je ne pus m'empêcher de toussoter légèrement et de gémir, ce que Lavande prit pour une invitation à m'embrasser. Ce qu'elle fit, pour ma plus grande horreur. M'encerclant le visage de ses mains rondes, elle placarda ses lèvres charnues sur les miennes, me laissant dans la bouche le goût du rouge à lèvre carmin qu'elle arborait. Quand elle m'eut lâché, sous les applaudissements retentissants des Gryffondors, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner, dans l'espoir de croiser son regard. Ses yeux ne sont qu'un crépuscule doré, un marron caramel aux reflets scintillants et aux milles et unes paillettes d'or, et je n'arrive pas à ne pas m'y plonger. Mais je ne le vis pas cette fois.

Je sentis la main de Lavande se glisser dans la mienne et elle me tira le long des escaliers, m'affublant déjà d'un de ses "Ron Ron" débordant de niaiserie. Débouchant dans une pièce qui m'était jusque-là inconnue, elle se colla contre moi et essaya de poser de nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes. Un bruit ayant capté mon attention, je me retourna pour en trouver l'origine. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis elle et Harry, assis sur les marches de pierre dure. Je compris qu'elle pleurait quand je vis une larme descendre le long de sa joue et s'écraser sur leurs mains jointes. Une pique de désespoir se planta dans mon cœur mais Lavande me sortit une nouvelle fois de ma torpeur, parlant précipitamment de sa voix aiguës : " La place et déjà prise, on dirait !" lâcha-t-elle. Se détachant enfin de mon bras, elle m'indiqua qu'elle m'attendait à l'extérieur, et agrémenta ses paroles d'un baiser sur ma joue. Cette fille m'exaspérait déjà.

Je m'apprêtais à parler quand un nuage de poussins jaunes sorti de la baguette d'Hermione. Cette dernière s'était levée, bouillonnant la rage et le désespoir, les yeux rouge de tristesse. Abaissant sa baguette d'un geste souple, elle lança les oiseaux en ma direction. En repoussant quelques-un, je dus fuir, regrettant déjà le moment meme où la futile idée de me venger m'avait traversé l'esprit. Jaloux. Trop égoïste. Voilà de quoi j'avais fais preuve. J'avais été trop égoïste.

[Fin]

En espérant que vous avez aimé..


End file.
